dragoon_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Damascus Squad
Damascus Squad was a squad in Hauptman Jessen's company, a part of Warlord Sawyer's battalion. The squad was mainly active in the Shah Province during the Shah Campaign. The squad, along with the rest of Jessen's company, was known for their aggressive behavior and brutal tactics. Also, the squad was also known for its turnover rate. This was mainly due to Jessen picking the squad to lead assaults, leading to many casualties despite their performance on the battlefield. Due to the turnover rate, the squad's soldier count regularly fluctuated above and below the standard issue of five. Notable Members For better or for worse, the squad included many notable Alpha Clan soldiers over the years. * Tartan (Squad Leader) * Khan (Squad Leader) * Vin Merlin (Squad Leader) * Mercedes Ruiz (Squad Leader) * Lawrence Radburn (Squad Leader) * Konstantine Curze * Garrett Pitts * Rayme Lugering * Timothy Connolly * Phillip Sumpter * Michael Cox * Zeyn Liao * Castor Bryant * Flynn Kirkland Recent History Tartan Sergeant Tartan was the first recorded squad leader of Damascus Squad, leading the very first roster into the battlefields of Shah. Not much is known about her, but it has been passed along that she began the tradition of the squad's brutal tactics. From executing prisoners to torturing enemies for information, stories of her brutality have been passed down and spread throughout the Alpha ranks in the Shah Province. Although Ruiz never knew Tartan, she idolizes her based on these stories. Tartan died in battle, although accounts of what happened are conflicting. Some say she was ambushed, while others say she simply died in combat. However, many believe that her second-in-command, Khan, fragged her during a battle so that he can command the squad. Khan When Tartan died, Khan was promoted to Sergeant and took command of the squad. He would go on to become the longest serving squad leader of Damascus. He carried on Tartan's legacy, continuing with her brutal tactics. While Tartan's brutality was often focused and done with a purpose, Khan's brutality seemed to stem from pure bitterness and rage. While Tartan was both feared and respected, Khan was simply feared for his antics. During his tenure, he was also known for giving in to carnal desires. He would drink and utilize prostitutes on a regular basis. Jessen began using Damascus specifically for overtly violent assignments, utilizing Khan's violent nature. At some point during Khan's tenure, Garret Pitts was assigned to the squad. Upon seeing his incompetency and cowardice in the battlefield, Khan left him to die. Connolly, who served in the squad with Pitts, also reveal Pitts told him it was his fourth combat assignment and that his commanders kept shuffling him out. Pitts survived, and Khan refused to command him. He was ultimately transferred out within a few short weeks. His carnal desires eventually caught up with him. After years of leading the squad, one night he had a bit to drink and sought out the services of a prostitute. When he was at his most vulnerable, the prostitute took advantage and slit his throat. She immediately fled into the forest. Connolly, who was woken by the ordeal, immediately gave chase without taking the time to properly armor up. As he caught up to her, he was violently ambushed by other locals. His head was later found on a spike. Merlin The next in succession would have been Connolly had he not died. An outsider, Sergeant Merlin, was transferred in from Founder's Mesa to lead the squad. Merlin was an effective strategist, but he was not ready for the harsh fighting in the Shah Province. The squad acknowledged his intelligence, but did not respect him as a leader due to his naiveness. This eventually led to the deaths of two members of his squad, Phillip Sumpter and Rayme Lugering. Sumpter and Lugering ignored his orders, and in turn got themselves killed. A month later, after the Battle of Patna, Merlin was informed he would be receiving a single replacement in the form of Flynn Kirkland. The squad cleared a landing zone for Kirkland's thopter. Upon welcoming him, Merlin was surprised to see Castor Bryant also came with him. Before Merlin could react, the landing zone was ambushed. Merlin and Michael Cox died almost immediately when they were hit by a suicide bomber. Ruiz Ruiz and Liao, members of the squad, were nearby and helped Kirkland and Bryant fight off the insurgents. Being a veteran of the squad, Ruiz assumed (and demanded) that she would be promoted and given command of the squad. Jessen hesitantly agreed, secretly intimidated by Ruiz. He did the administrative work and had her promoted to sergeant. Ruiz, inspired by the stories of Tartan, was ruthless and cunning. Kirkland, fresh off of his frustrations with Jeremy Bloomer, took to the brutal approach to warfare. Bryant, however, followed loyally but secretly disdained the whole situation. Lawrence Radburn was assigned to the squad sometime later as the fifth member. Under Ruiz's command, the squad's level of intensity took an exponential rise. After several months, Jessen's company as a whole began to gain the attention of the rebels in Shah. Damascus Squad was present during the Battle of Jackal Creek. Moth Company joined up with Stripe Company at their camp on Jackal Creek. Damascus Squad was the only squad between the two companies that did not lose a single dragoon. In the aftermath, Sawyer was approached by Field Marshal McQuade. He analyzed Damascus Squad's record, and made some executive decisions. He decided to transfer Bryant and Liao to the Alpha Clan's station in Ralpur, near the Barren-Lands. Kirkland was promoted to Sergeant. Ruiz and Kirkland were both reassigned to be a part of the new Recon division, and they both shipped to Founder's Mesa for training. Radburn Despite being the newest addition to the squad, he was the only logical choice for squad leader. He assumed command of the squad, which was filled by four survivors of the other squads in the company after the Battle of Jackal Creek. With the company in shambles, the newly constructed Damascus Squad was transferred to Stripe Company. In his early days, Radburn proved to be an efficient and competent squad leader. Although he was cold and calculating, he did not display the same brutality as previous squad leaders.